Just Listen
by MiixedCurry
Summary: She lay there, earbuds in her ears connected to his scratchy Ipod. Her beautiful brown hair fanned out like an halo, the sun kissing her petite frame. She was unlike any other. She was Isabella. AU/AH Cannon couples.
1. Chapter 1

_Just Listen_

**Preface**

She laid there, the sun kissing her petite frame, on the exact same spot they had first met. Her silken brown hair fanned out around her like a halo, softly framing her delicate features. Her small hands rest upon her stomach, her long legs slightly curled underneath her. She was wearing dark colored jeans and a blue blouse – his favorite – covered by a thin grey colored sweater.

His ear buds snuggly fitted in her ears, the long wire connected to his scratchy IPod to her left. A tiny breathtaking smile – with the power to break even the coldest of person, including him – rest upon her face. It takes him a few second to realize that the smile is… Content. Overjoyed, even.

That girl – _woman-_ was unlike any other. So strong but yet fragile. Determined and shy. Beautiful and modest. A thousand adjectives ran through his head- all positive. He was certain there were absolutely no negatives - yet none fitted. No word, gesture or picture for that matter could ever begin to really describe what she was. _Who_ she was.

But, again, he could only try. If there was one sentence, which came even close to describe his silly girl, it was the most obvious.

She was Isabella.

He was Edward.

And this was their story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Preface**

**Chapter One**

''Bite me'' Edward muttered as he left the great white Victorian styled house, away from his foster parents. He ran a hand through his bronze colored hair, a nervous habit of his, before walking the familiar path through the woods to his meadow. That place was his sanctuary, the one place he could truly be alone. The thing he loved the most about it, was the fact that his meadow was perfectly secluded and as far as he knew, only he knew about it.

Isabella stood, not the least surprised, at the dining table staring at the broken china plate she accidently dropped. She had been doing the dishes when her slippery hands slid of the plate. Muttering profanities under her breath, she grabbed the paper bin and the broom before cleaning up. As she finished, she suddenly had the urge to get out. She ignored the longing as much as she could, before it became too much. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick message to Charlie, her father.  
''_I'm out. Will be back for dinner. Love, Bella''._  
She wondered if she should take her cell phone before quickly dismissing the thought. After all, who would she call or even better, who would call _her_?  
With determined steps, she ran, with only on word running through her mind.  
Meadow.

Edward gracefully avoided all the branches in his way, not even aware of the fact that he was doing so.  
He also didn't know that his _secluded meadow _might not be as _secluded_ as he thought. But, then again, what he doesn't know won't kill him. He could feel the peace creep into his skin and bones, as he always did whenever he was within a ten feet radius of the meadow. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He loved it. The peace, that is.  
Here, he didn't have to pretend that all was okay, didn't have to be something he wasn't. _He didn't have to hear the voices._  
He finally reached his destination and he allowed a tiny smile to escape his perfect façade. His emerald eyes roamed over the oh so familiar place.

The meadow was shaped like a circle as if someone had cut the trees in the middle and was full of beautiful wild flowers. His feet without him even realizing it, moved towards the center and slowly, as if not to disturb the peace the meadow projected, laying himself down on the grass, face upwards. The sun was dazzling as he lay down and he closed his eyes, again slowly. **Peace.**

''I bet I won't even find the damn place'' Isabella thought. She had been in the woods for almost an hour and just as she decided to just give up and go home, she saw the familiar three with an **E **marked on it. Beside it was a small pyramid of rocks.

_I wonder who built that,_ she thought before she trudged on, eyes downcast, searching for anything that might be her downfall. So far, so good.

She saw the familiar glint letting her know she was close, and with a smile that could break even the coldest of person, she ran. Bending down to smell the wild flowers growing there, she thought she saw a flash of bronze but it was gone within a heartbeat. Blinking twice, she continued to walk towards the center of the circle. The grass was swaying softly to the wind and it was fairly long, almost reaching her knees, which in turn made her unable to see the seventeen year old boy lying down.

Suddenly the wind blew strongly forcing her to look down to avoid getting sand in her eyes. Only, she was met by a pair of swirling dark emerald green eyes.

"Hello"


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for my lack of update but my account has been hacked and apparently I have a virus on my computer… Believe me when I say that I will update as soon as my hacked has been [Please refrain from using such language, children]… Yeah…. Well..

Love,

MiixedCurry


End file.
